As information media, there exist numerous visual information media (information media that provide information visually) such as books, newspapers and web pages using visual information transmission means such as text, drawings and photographs.
In the case of viewing a visual information medium, the user (the person using the information medium) can perform the sorting of information that is arranged two-dimensionally. For that reason, the user grasps the desired information in a comparatively short time. For example, the user, by scanning a page of a newspaper and selecting a desired article, can read only the selected article in detail.
For example, in the case of walking or driving an automobile, it is necessary to use one's sight in order to confirm the surrounding environment. For that reason, it is not possible to gaze at a visual information medium, or one should not gaze at a visual information medium. In this way, there are cases in which use of a visual information medium is not appropriate.
In cases in which use of a visual information medium is not appropriate, it is conceivable for a user to grasp information by using an auditory information medium (an information medium that audibly provides information) such as an audio player. In particular, by auditory information medium outputting sounds including utterances, much information can be provided to a user. Utterances here refer to sounds of language.
A number of technologies related to the audible provision of information have been provided.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses technology for elongating voice and non-voice output time lengths, with voice playback having a greater sense of slowness compared to normal voice playback being the object.
Patent Document 2 discloses technology for changing the playback condition of voice data per unit voice data (for example, word) during playback of voice data.